


How You Met Your Mother

by tinycrown



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-WotLK, Pre-Cataclysm, nice, tiffin finally meets her son. at twelve years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: He could tell how excited she was to finally meet her son, however late she may be.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Tiffin Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn & Varian Wrynn, Tiffin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	How You Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockingpanems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/gifts).



There were many ways in which Varian imagined his wife coming back to him… time travel mishaps was not one of those ways. 

The longer she remained in his timeline, the more paranoid he grew about a bronze dragon showing up to snatch her away. He didn’t confine her to the keep, no, she would have skinned him alive if he’d tried. But she was good at staying hidden in plain sight-  _ scary  _ good. 

Even from Anduin. 

The boy hardly stuck around the ground floors anymore- ever since Varian had relented on his boundary restriction, Anduin had gone out into the city much more often than he used to. He always returned with some wild tale of something he’d seen or what trouble he’d gotten himself into that had the king questioning whether his guards were actually doing their  _ job.  _

But Anduin wasn’t around the keep much to even notice the new face that had joined the other nobles, at the dinner table, in the den… in Varian’s  _ chambers,  _ for Light’s sake! He was starting to worry about the boy’s attention span. 

In the back of his mind, Varian found it hilarious that two people with an eerily similar face couldn’t recognize each other in a crowd even if they  _ tried.  _

So, after much thought, he’d decided to finally arrange a meeting. The fear of Tiffin being taken away and losing his wife all over again was still there, but this was arguably more important… Anduin deserved to know his mother, and Tiffin deserved to know her son. Even if she was gone tomorrow, or a week from then… it would be worth it. 

So he’d approached his wife with his arrangement, to meet him and Anduin at the park just before dusk. She was ecstatic, obviously tired of beating around the bush and watching her son from a distance. Varian himself was excited, though he couldn’t imagine the anticipation his wife was feeling. 

He’d then gone to Anduin and asked him if he wanted to go to the park later, and the boy had quickly agreed, eager for any sliver of time he could spend with his father outside of his work and constant business. 

When it was time, he and Anduin walked down to the park, the boy swinging their hands with tiny giggles every so often. Varian couldn’t keep a small smile off of his face, letting go of his hand once they had arrived. The park was near empty, families most likely at home for dinner and citizens piling into the taverns for week’s end drink.

There, sitting on the edge of the fountain with her slightly hunched posture and serene face was his wife, awaiting their arrival. Tiffin was smiling as well, and damn near beaming when she turned her head toward them. The brightness her mood exuded was uncontainable as she stood and turned toward them. Her gaze flickered to Anduin and grew fond, eyes glazing over. 

“Father? Who is that?” Anduin asked quietly, tugging on his wrist. Varian crouched down to his level and gestured his head toward her. 

“You _ know _ her, Anduin. Just look.” 

He folded his arms and stared over at Tiffin, studying her face as she drew closer. In the setting sunlight she was damn near ethereal in her pale blue dress. He ached to hold her hand, but stayed by his son’s side. Varian placed a hand on his back and smiled at him once his eyes widened. He stepped back into his father’s arm, nearly tripping if not for his steady hold. 

“How…?” He asked, eyes flickering between him and his mother. Varian wasn’t sure how to answer, searching for a reasonable explanation that Anduin could easily understand, and found none. 

“I’m not really sure, but… she’s home, kiddo.” He muttered back, easing him forward a few steps. Tiffin had sat on her knees, hands folded patiently in her lap with her beautiful smile. 

“Mother?” He whispered in awe, as if he couldn’t believe the figure in front of him was real. She nodded, looking as if she were on the verge of tears as she reached out and cupped his cheek. Anduin took that as incentive to leap forward and wrap his arms around her neck, dropping into her lap. 

Tiffin folded her arms around the boy and pressed her lips to his head, sniffing as she rocked him against her. There was nothing but silence between the three of them, Varian shifting to her side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He reached over to caress the back of Anduin’s head, still pressed into her neck as his shoulders trembled. 

Anduin raised his head, looking up at Varian with red-rimmed eyes. He stretched his arm out to hug him as well, Tiffin moving the boy to sit between them so he could embrace his son properly. 

“You won’t be sad anymore, right?” He asked Varian, rubbing his eye mid-hiccup. He bit back a laugh and nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I promise.” He whispered, nudging him over to Tiffin. 

Anduin then turned to his mother and clung to her arm, curling into her side with a bright smile breaking through the tears. 

“I have so many questions!” 

**Author's Note:**

> ya like?   
> this was popped out in a few hours so forgive me if its bad l0l  
> this story stems from my RP TWITTER @Varian_Wrynn   
> go peep it boo
> 
> let me know what you think!   
> see ya next time <3


End file.
